Dragonology
Fire Dragon A moderate sized-dragon, Fire Dragons is the stuff of legend. They can breathe fire which is a very deadly weapon. They are also resistant to lava. They have 90 hearts worth of health. They are 4 blocks tall, 6 blocks long and 3 blocks wide. They can also use their claws as a weapon against enemies which does 7 hearts worth of damage. Can be found: Lone, Cave and Biome Tame-able: Yes. Recommended approach: Try to avoid the fire; it would kill you in seconds even with armor. Avoid its claws so don’t go in front of it. Bringing a bucket of water to stop the flames won’t work for this is dragon fire, can’t be put out with water but only damages so it’s not a block. Use diamond armor and sword. Bows not recommended. It cannot be knocked back. Don’t start a fight with the dragon. Try to be as friendly as possible. Fairy Dragon A small dragon, Fairy Dragons is the weakest dragon. They can bite which does 4 hearts of damage and scratch that does 2. They also seem to fly short distances. They often travel in groups of 3. They have 20 hearts worth of health. They have the same size as sheep. The most common dragon in Minecraft. Can be found: Cave and Biome Tame-able: No. Recommended approach: Since they travel in packs, it’s good to pick off the one that’s farthest away from the rest. Also, traps like fire and dispensers will work on them. They don’t really pack a punch, but in groups they can mess up your day. They do have some drops that are useful. Land Dragon It’s just like the dragon except the immunity from lava and the ability to breathe fire. It does have more resistance to damage. In the biome it’s usually chasing down Fairy dragons and dueling with other dragons of its kind. Can be found: Lone, Cave and Biome Tame-able: Yes. Recommended approach: Befriend it. Avoid as much negativity as possible. Your sword won’t dent its skin enough to kill it with a few stabs. If you want to challenge it, then it’s going to be a very long night. Cave Dragon A much larger dragon than normal, the Cave dragon towers over other dragons with its brutal size. It does 10 hearts worth of damage. Now, before anyone complains of the dragon’s high damage, it’s the damage for unarmored people. Anyone with armor can survive the first strike. Also, they move slower and might be as huge as the cave roof. They also have 70 hearts worth of health. Though their claw is slow and easy to dodge and bites too. They are territorial and would go out of the cave to ward away any dragon nearby. Can be found: Cave Tame-able: No. Recommended approach: Dodge, stab and avoid being killed. They also have crystals and other rare drops upon death. Rune Dragon The dragon of the greatest powers, Rune dragons are rare even in dragon terms. They do 13 hearts worth of unarmored damage. They have the same health and size as the Fire and Land dragons but they have rune-like patterns all over their bodies. They can shoot blue/red blasts of rune energy that does 8 hearts worth of unarmored damage. Their bites and strikes are legendary. Those who find a Rune dragon should be prepared. Tame-able: Blue Runes=Yes. Red Runes=No. Recommended approach: If you can, tame them, it’s the best choice. Killing one though would drop a rune, which boosts speed, damage and health for a long time. Common Traits of Dragons: *They are rare. *They do a lot of damage to unarmored. *They have random colors. No dragon is the same with another. The colors also depend on the dragon type. Fairy dragons will be light-colored, fire dragons get red, land dragons get bronze-tan color, Rune dragons get dark blue/red color depending on their runes and Cave dragons are mostly grey with rainbow spots. They eat and kill animals. They usually attack other dragons too depending on their personality or mood. Dragon Attacks: #Dragonfyre-A flame produced by Fire Dragons. These do tremendous amounts of damage in under a few seconds. The fire won't burn you though. It can also shoot it even underwater albeit with a damage decrease. #Rough skin-Cannot be knock backed. #White, Pointy things-Their claws and teeth really hurt so it's best to wear armor and avoid them. #RuneSpeed-Rune Dragons have the ability to fly using the Runes on their bodies. This also let's them attack you faster. #RuneBolt-A powerful attack of a Rune Dragon. It's power is matched only with Dragonfyre. Personalities and Moods Each and every dragon may be friendly or aggressive. Friendly dragons are those that can be tame-able though it doesn’t necessarily mean that those that can’t be tames aren’t friendly. Friendly dragons won’t attack you or other dragons. Tame-able ones have a higher chance of being friendly than those who can’t. Aggressive dragons on the other hand will attack you and other dragons they can. Cave dragons are default aggressive. Red rune dragons are aggressive while blue aren’t. Also, there are 3 moods a dragon can be in. These are: Angry-will attack you. This mood is reached when they are provoked or you just found them being angry. They can calm down by feeding them with food. Neutral-won’t notice you ‘till you do something to it. Peaceful-sleeping, walking around and would act cute.